


New Vid - Wanted

by luminosity



Category: Wanted (2008)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid - Wanted

I made this vid for Vividcon, and it premiered at Club Vivid.  Short, weird story about making this one. I call it my post-post-post modern vidding experience.  I ripped the movie and vidded it, but I still haven't watched it. It looks like magic bullets, but I've been corrected. Looks like magic exploding rats, and no one has corrected *that*.  No matter.  It was still an awesome, scary vidding experience.

Always, thank you [](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/)  and 15 of my closest friends. :)  Comments and criticism are always appreciated.

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.

 

Music: Hold My Hand, Unkle


End file.
